1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning devices and more particularly pertains to a new positioning device for aiding in the positioning of pier blocks in a uniform spatial pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of positioning devices, particularly those for constructing decks, is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,015 describes a device for the spacing and positioning of vertical pickets. Another type of positioning device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,613 for aligning studs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for aligning pier blocks along straight lines and in such a manner that they are precisely spaced from each other.